darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Chromias Report
08/02/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Chromia Horizon Chromia still hasn't learned to execute a sharp salute when she enters Horizon's office off the end of the barracks. She doesn't even bother to knock, either, and just barges right on in. Her new anti-aircraft rifle is slung over her left shoulder, and she's obviously showing it off, still petting it affectionately now and then. "Horizon," she nods towards him. "I have the report you wanted. It's not public, but it will be in a few breems." Horizon glances up, only slightly jarred by her sudden arrival. He just stares at her for a very long moment, and remains silent for a time even after she speaks. He then looks back down at what he was working on, gesturing for her to take a seat. Chromia flops down in the chair unceremoniously, propping her feet up on the Horizon's desk in front of her, hands lazily placed behind her head. "'Con that's got it out for me's named Nova Black. Her information is scant, so I only found a few details over at the College's databases." Horizon places his hands firmly, palms down, on the top of his desk, his optics glancing at her feet briefly before his gaze shifts to Chromia's face. "Well, would you care to place your feet firmly on the ground as you tell me what scant reports you did manage to find on this Nova Black?" DEspite his words sounding to be a suggestion, his tone is more or less demanding. Chromia smiles pleasantly, obviously cruising for a bruising, both figurative and literal. "What's the magic word?" Horizon stares at Chromia with a straight face. "Now." The officer seems even more humorless than usual this cycle. "Eh, close enough." Shrugging, Chromia sets her feet down. "Nova Black is a...lower rankin' Seeker. A bit surprisin' considering the only Seekers I've had contact with were the main trine. Thought bein' a Seeker was bein' an elite model. Apparently not. Files say she left the 'Cons at one point or 'nother, before rejoinin' them, but they don't state why." Horizon narrows his optics as a response to the last portion of Chromia's report. He seems to be thinking for a spell, but then he looks back to Chromia. "Anything else?" Chromia lets off another shrug. "She gets ticked off if ya' call her pretty?" Horizon sits up straighter, leaning against the hard metal back of his chair, lacing his fingers together. "Good work, Chromia. I also heard you were party to a successful energon raid, which must give you some vindication. You are dismissed." Chromia blinks in surprise. "I...uh...I guess?" She's not sure whether she should thank Horizon for the praise. She was expecting more of a fight. Slinging the rifle further up her shoulder for security, she ventures to ask, quite boldly, "Can we get a share of the energon we managed ta' make off with?" Horizon had gotten back to examining some reports, expecting Chromia to leave. However, when she asks a question, he looks up at her again, arching an optic ridge. "That is not for me to decide. I said dismissed." Chromia frowns. "Then who can I ask?" She's obviously not leaving until she gets a solid answer. Horizon does not even glance up. "Why are you still in my office?" Chromia huffs. "I asked ya' a question that I want an answer ta'." Horizon ignores Chromia. Chromia doesn't take well to being ignored, however, and with her short temper, she stalks over to Horizon and kicks his desk over, scattering the data pads in its wake. "Well?" she snarls. Horizon stands up abruptly, his optics snapping to Chromia. "You wanted a bonus to your energon rations? Well, now you just got them halved for three solar cycles. Now leave!" Horizon says authoritatively, pointing to the door for emphasis. Chromia looks absolutely furious at this and aims to swing a fist...but hits the wall at the last minute. "I don't get any respect around here! I organized those energon stores top ta' bottom and helped increase its stores by %5. What did ya' do for it, Horizon?" Horizon gazes levelly at Chromia, not even flinching when the fist lands on the wall by him. "I made many sacrifices, Chromia, but my story is neither your concern nor relevant here. You are the one who needs to learn how to show respect. I may have to speak directly with Elita-1 concerning your conduct." Chromia is slightly cowed at the mention of Elita-1 and she calms somewhat, though her expression is still one of absolute anger. "Fine. Have it your way then. This ain't over, Horizon! I'll settle the score with ya' one day. Ya' won't win the war." Crushing a nearby data pad underfoot, she storms out the door, slamming it so hard behind her it comes off its hinges. Horizon has nothing to say to Chromia, and instead just busies himself with cleaning up the mess she made, starting with putting the desk back up right. All in all, he's just relieved she finally left. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Chromia's LogsCategory:Horizon's Logs